Safety on roads is significantly increased when devices such as lane markers or reflectors are attached to them. Because of its durability, flexibility and ease of application, many road surfaces are composed of asphalt mixes (typically 100 to 200 mm deep), placed over a concrete or crushed aggregate sub-surface bed. While excellent in regards to road traffic, these asphalt surfaces are sub-optimal attachment surfaces. Reflectors or lane marker devices are typically either chemically attached (e.g. glued or epoxy) or bolted to these asphalt road surfaces.
Unfortunately, because asphalt typically retains moisture, devices that are chemically attached to them typically become loosened over a fairly short time period, sometimes as brief as six months.
Gubela, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,337 teaches of a complete lane marker with a built-in attachment bolt. Such devices sometimes remain attached to the road surface for longer terms, but may be loosened because of the flexible nature of the road surface.
Even if a device like this, attached through the road surface and into the road sub-surface would remain firmly attached, it would suffer from other disadvantages. Over time, the road surface is typically worn away or compressed by the weight of traffic and other factors, reducing its thickness over the road sub-surface. As a result, devices that are tightly bolted to the sub-surface may stick out. By doing this, they become the proverbial nail sticking out of the board. Such a “spike” could become dangerous to the tires of the vehicles transiting the road.
What is required is a way to hold securely the reflector or lane marker to the road surface in a manner that allows for it to remain at road level, while adapting to the overall lowering of the road surface over time. In some situations, it may be required to replace the reflector or bolt, without removing the receiver.